Forgotten
by Holly Anna
Summary: Welcome to this whirlwind romance of Miku Yiver Yiv-eh . Miku has forgotten who she is and where she's from. Washed up upon the shores of Destiny Island, she is helped by the three friends Sora, Kairi, and Riku to remember parts of her lost past. Six mont
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Chapter One

Forgotten Chapter One

Washed up upon the shores of Destiny Island, she is helped by the three friends Sora, Kairi, and Riku to remember parts of her lost past. Six months later Miku has become accustomed to the carefree life of Destiny Island, how will she react when Riku begins to talk about leaving it behind and finding a new life somewhere else?

How does one start a story when its ending has yet to come? I guess you just start and go from there. Hello, my name is Miku (Me-Coo) Yiver (Kyiv-eh) I am 16 years old, and have no origin or family that I remember. Then how do I even know my name or age? Well it was in this old journal that I carried on my person, I'm not even for certain if that is truly me. For all I know my name could be Janice, and actually be 35. There was more evidence though, a picture of me when I was six years old, with the words "MIKU AGE SIX" written on the back; simple enough. I wonder from place to place in search of some memory of any sort. So far I have remembered why I despise the color pink because my mom made me wear that only color when clearly my favorite colour was yellow, I am afraid of heights because I fell off my roof when I was younger, and that my front yard had a huge tree with a tire swing on one of the thick, lower branches.

I lost my memories about six months ago, that was when I washed up upon the shores of Destiny Island by three unsuspecting teenagers Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They helped me remember the small things, and some of the big things like being allergic to strawberries. They, along with their three other friends, accepted me what seemed to be immediately. Although Riku was skeptical at first, he soon learned that I was no harm. They showed me the "Secret Spot", the best places to fish, and how to get coconuts down from trees with out having to climb, and without getting hit on the head. Life was perfect on our carefree island; the worst we had to worry about were sharks in the water, and crabs on the sand. It was so obvious that Sora liked Kairi, but she never paid attention, she was too wrapped up in her own secrets desires of Sora; they were both too blind to see that they liked each other. As for me, I was too busy trying to figure out where I came from, and how I got here on this tiny island, but sometimes, I wish I had never gotten a taste of the bitter truth.

One day there was nothing much to do, so we lazed around like usual. It was too hot to build a fort out of palm leaves, and we had spotted sharks earlier in the day, so we were too afraid to swim. Then Riku had a crazy idea that would change our lives, our friendship, and the people we were internally forever. I'll never forget that day, I was hiding from the sun under the shady palms, and Riku was tanning on the Paupou Tree, sitting next to Sora who was messing with Kairi's short chestnut hair. He jolted up from his slumped posture to a perfect line that would have made any nanny proud. I sat up slowly examining him with little interest. His quick movement startled Sora which, in result, knocked Kairi off the Paupou Tree. Sora helped Kairi back up to her usual spot beside him, made sure she was okay, and then turned to Riku who had slumped back down into a distasteful position that would have only been comfortable to him.

"Hey Riku," I swayed my weight so that my back was now on the palm tree's trunk facing him "What are you thinking about? You just made Kairi fall, and you didn't even notice; it was really funny."

I smiled at Kairi when she replied with an offensive 'hey'. Riku barely noticed that I was talking to him, he spaced in and out of reality. I stood to get his attention. He was staring my way, but was seeing straight through me. I walked closer, and he only saw me when my hand grazed his knee. From shock, he too fell from his spot on the Paupou Tree. He just lay where he fell staring into the sky. I jumped onto the tree and replaced Riku, I glanced down at him, and he was in total focus on me. I hopped down off the tree landing next to him, faltering and, embracing the motion, fell beside him, my head falling gently on his out stretched arm. He rolled his head to face my direction, yet his eyes never fell upon me. He was still staring at air.

"You okay, Miku?" he pulled me into an embrace and I immediately pushed him away. I stood up, and he merely propped his torso up with an arm as a kickstand. I climbed back up onto the tree and stuck my thumb in my mouth, the signal that I was worried and thinking. I laid across the tree so that my arms were falling off the sides, but my legs and head were perfectly balanced on it. My head rested on Sora's lap, and Kairi played with my hair. Riku stood up with a sigh and pushed Sora off with one single shove. The sudden disturbance woke me from my short time of thinking, and so I began to sit up just as Riku sat down where Sora had been and pulled me down so that my head now rested on his lap. Sora sat by my feet and Kairi followed in toe.

"You know, I've been thinking" Riku began; I thought about throwing in a sarcastic remark but decided against it "I'm so sick of this tiny island, I want to get out, see other places, you know this isn't the only place to be. I want to see what's out there; I want to see other people."

I swung myself into a sitting position in one single swift movement, I rushed my thumb out of my mouth and said "Why the hell would you want to do that?" through gritted teeth forgetting that I too wanted to find where I came from, but I had gotten so accustomed and comfortable here at Destiny Island; I never wanted to leave. Riku slid of the tree like a snake ready to strike,

"Oh! So inow/i she wants to stay! What's wrong Miss Yiver; do you no longer care that you may have a family out there somewhere? Do you no longer bwant/b to find them?" he slammed his back into the tree, exhausted from the sudden burst of negative energy. I jammed my thumb into my mouth biting down hard, trying to not to cry. I knew I had screwed up and had deserved the lashing, but it hurt most when it came from him, he rarely does it, but of recent he had been doing it more and more.

"Miku, I'm sor-" Riku had begun, but I had already started to run which made him scream "-RY!"

RIKU'S POV

"-RY!...Miku I'm so sorry..." The latter part was barely audible, more of for me than her. I have repetitively done this to her, I just keep getting mad, not even at her even, I'm just sick and tired of this stupid Destiny Island, (des)TINY is right. I stared after her as she ran to her usual 'alone' spot which was the under all the palm trees in the more jungle-ish area; I had really upset her this time. After she was invisible to sight, I slumped back down to the tree, only to have my back slide me down to the white sand with my knees in front of me, I hugged them for comfort. I closed my eyes, and listened to everything around me, and then I heard Kairi giggle. I jolted up and acted like nothing had happened, trying not to show my soft side to Sora and Kairi.

I turned toward them, and with a masculine voice asked "So what do you guys say? Let's make a raft and sail out and see what's out there!" Kairi jumped for joy with an esthetic 'yeah' and Sora hopped down of the tree and challenged me "Let's call it 'The Dream'." I took a step forward towards Sora "No, it's going to be called 'Wind Breaker'!" Sora and I got into each other's faces and growled at each other. Kairi just laughed it of and simply stated "Just race for it guys!" I took the chance, something that neither he or would never want to loose on, something that would finally make him challenging for me. "Fine, if I win I get to share a Paupou fruit with Kairi, and if you win you get to share a Paupou fruit with her." He looked horrified as he showed his true feelings on his sleeve; he took the chance with great seriousness.

Kairi was okay with the bargain, and told us where to go, and we were off with the shout of "GO!" I lagged behind at first, on purpose to see what he had in him. I let him get about twenty feet in front of me before I jolted ahead of him. He caught up quickly, as assumed; he was racing with his heart, and not his legs. I bet if he had broken one of his legs he'd still run on it just to share one of those stupid Paupou fruit with Kairi. Towards the end of the course we were neck and neck, but Sora could never match my swift footing, and in the end I beat him with one slick sprint.

Defeated, and breathless, Sora looked like he had lost both of his parents, and just to make it worst I grabbed a Paupou fruit from the tree and began to walk up to Kairi. Sora tried to look away, but he couldn't, and just as I reached Kairi, Sora looked like he was going to cry. So to be the jerk that I am, I looked at Kairi with all the serious my body could hinder, got right up in her face making it seem like I was going to kiss her, and I was about to pull away from Kairi without kissing her, and throw the dumb fruit at Sora, but that was before it happened, before I heard her inhale with great shock, and disbelief.

MIKU'S P.O.V.

I couldn't help but gasp. Here I am, walking back to everyone after I had calmed down and as soon as I get within distance to see everyone Riku is standing with Kairi with a Paupou fruit in his hands and leaning in to kiss her. It was just a shock, and I couldn't believe that he was doing this in front of Sora, no I couldn't believe that he was doing this at all. I kind of just stood there in dumbfounded state of confusion as I tried to put two and two together. I tried not to get over worked about it, but how could one inot/i? So I asked the one thing that anyone would when they are unsure of a situation: "What are you doing, Riku?" My thumb automatically went into my mouth, giving away my upset thoughts. Riku's eyes stared at me in horror, he had been caught, and he had hurt himself.

He tossed the fruit to the side, and ran up to me placing his hands on either side of my arms; my head sunk in distrust. Riku removed one hand from my arms and cupped my chin to raise my face to his worried and sorry green eyes. I stared solemnly, and he stared back concerned like a father with a sick child. I smiled, and nodded; his look told me everything. I jumped forward a little, just enough to knock into him. I caught him off guard, and he fell backwards with me on top of him. The pure white sand softened the blow, but not by much. Riku smiled as tightly embraced me, he tried to roll over on top of me to pin me to the ground, but we just ended up just tumbling through the sand and grass. After a short while I gave up and allowed him to pin me to the ground, we were on the shore and the tide was rising and it lapped up onto my side.

The sun was setting and the ocean spray stung our sweet taste buds. We looked at each other in lust, he leaned down to kiss me, and I leaned up. Just as our lips were about to touch, I kicked him off of me, and skipped off toward Sora and Kairi. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him, no matter how much of a perfect moment that would have been, I refused to let my hopes up. Another memory hit me then, knocking me to my knees, tears rolled down my cheeks. His name was Linu and he was my first love, but he left me for another girl with a prettier face, I gave my hopes up then, and I promised myself that I'd never love nor give my hopes up again. I stood up and walked over to Sora and Kairi, and glanced over at a hurt and confused Riku who sat on the shores of Destiny Island allowing his clothes to become soaked with the sea water, as if he were trying to wipe away that he had ever tried, or even wanted, to kiss Miku Yiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten: Chapter Two

Forgotten: Chapter Two

The next day Riku seemed to be pretty much over the previous day. He woke me up like usual; poking me in the side. Like usual everyone met at the Paupou Tree; we sat in our usual spots: I lying under the palm's shady leaves and Riku, Sora, and Kairi on the Paupou tree. Riku brought up the subject of building a raft and everyone, including myself, agreed that it sounded fun and was a good idea if we ever wanted to figure out where I came from. Sora ran around most of the day, searching for whatever we told him to get. It was really funny watching him try to get the coconuts from the palms while I packed caned foods.

Kairi made most of the designs for the raft and Riku tried to take all of the credit. I was lazy for most of the day, barely helping, just walking around the shores and in and out through the tiny island trying to make the sights stick, so that I'll never forget them. It didn't help much, I ended up falling asleep under a shady palm, like usual. I woke up only to find Riku snuggled in close to me with his arm around my waist. I didn't push him away just yet, I laid there examining his features, his hair, and the way his chest rose and fell. I wiggled in closer, and he gratefully wrapped his arms around me tighter than before, and that's when I heard it, the persistent sound of his beating heart.

The pulsing put I into an almost peaceful almost calm state of motion, my eyes began to slowly close as I lay there limp in his arms. I came to my senses though, once again reminding myself of the lost (but now not forgotten) memory of Linu, and painful pushed me from him. Riku woke abruptly. I could see the hurt in his eyes, if only he could understand how I really felt. I wish I didn't have to act this way, I wish I could tell him that I enjoy being in his arms, even if that iis/i cliché. Riku made me happy, but not as happy Kairi made Sora, no couple could compare to that. So I did the usual, ran. Only this time Riku grabbed for me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I allowed my arms to reach up his back until my finger tips could feel the tops of his shoulders; returning the hug. I blankly stared off into the distance, wishing this could never end.

"The raft is done, it's built, and we're leaving tomorrow night" he whispered "you're coming." the last part was more of a demand than a question, and he squeezed me tighter as he said it. He was trembling, and wouldn't let me go. "What's wrong?" I softly said into his ear "I mean you've been acting so strange lately. You'll explode on me, and then you'll do something like th-" just then he pulled away and stared me intently into my eyes. "-is." I finished the one word.

"Why do you do ithis/i?" he grabbed me again this time gently pulling me down beside him on the pure white sand "You always give me mix signals... you know what? Never mind, none of this even matters." he stood and I copied "We're leaving tomorrow and we're-" I cut him off by pushing the air out of his lungs from a great embrace, I held back the tears. "It does matter, it matters to Me." he smiled when I said this, scooped me up with great grace and agility, and threw me into the water. I sprayed him with a salty mist and he pounced on me, knocking me underwater. We tumbled with the current, sun burnt and tired we retired to the sandy beach. With our backs to the inland, propped up against a great palm, our hands intertwined in an undoable knot, and we watched the sunset together lustful desires pulled us in closer, and for the first I let him lean in and take control, not worrying what may happen later, I was just worried about the 'now', and how badly I wanted this inow/i. When his lips crashed on mine, my heart unlocked and I gave him the key to control me.

RIKU'S P.O.V.

Watching her go was the hardest part for me. She meant a lot to me, I would kill for her. Only knowing her six months, felt like I knew her for six lifetimes and the empty spaces between my fingers felt cold and abandoned. I walked to our usual meeting spot, the Paupou tree, and just laid there staring up at the stars, something didn't feel right, but I decided to ignore the notion of deceit, for it started to rain. I took cover underneath the long bridge that lead from the Paupou Tree to the tree house. The shadows began to play with my head; they danced in a human like manner, mockingly jabbing towards me. Then I heard Sora cry my name, he was above me on the bridge. I jumped up and joined him, there were shadows all around us, and they began to pop to life from the ground. Sora held his pathetic wooden sword, but it was better than nothing. "Sora! Distract them!" I yelled as I ran off in search of my own sword. "RIKU!" Sora shrieked in disbelief.

I found it by the docks by our raft, which had been destroyed, and began to run back before I saw her, Miku, was lying on the sand facedown. I ran to her, kneeling at her limp body; I shook her. She awoke with a depressed expression, she sat up, and I helped her to her feet. By this time the shadows had circled us. Miku clung to my arm while the shadows circled us. "Nobodies..." Miku whispered. Suddenly Sora was in sight running towards us, "What's going on?!" he yelled at us from a distance, "KAIRI?!" and once he grew closer the 'Nobodies' (as Miku had called them) began to morph and change into a black-purple gooey mess beneath our feet, Sora backed away, and Miku's face was blank. I extended my free arm to Sora, wanting him to take my hand. "Join us, Sora; we can save Kairi, the three of us together." He was unsure, and he hesitated.

Miku and I began to skink, skink into the dark abyss below. As the darkness engulfed us I felt invincible with Miku by my side, she's mine; All mine.


	3. Chapter 3

RIKU'S P

We were sitting on the beach hand in hand as we watched the sun fall, and the world was engulfed into darkness. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled like the light in his eyes. He held me close, and I snuggled into his chest. He was the only one that I would ever trust like this. The breeze off the sea whipped his red hair around in amusing positions, I stared up at him and he kissed me. I always felt so small when we were together, but it was a nice feeling. It was as if he'd always protect me, and I had nothing to worry about. He lifted my hand, still intertwined with his, and kissed the back of it. I smiled, and we kissed again. It was late, and we were both tired, so we went home. He tucked me in, and kissed me good night; I fell asleep.

The next week he didn't come around as often, and then I saw them, holding hands and kissing. He saw me, and I ran away, I didn't stop until I reached the edge of town. I climbed a tree, and looked on into the town. Look in from the outside made me realize what I was; just an outcast. That's why I loved Linu, he was the only one who understood me, and I would have never had seen this coming. I sat up there for hours on end, tears constantly running on max, to see if he would come and find me, he never did come. I climbed down the tree, and walked into the forest away from the town I called "home". "Miiiikuuu..." someone was calling my name "Miiiikuuu...wake up Miku." My eyes busted open, my cheeks were tear stained, and Riku was holding me. I hugged him, I wasn't sure if it had been a dream or a memory, it was hard to tell. I disregarded it as a dream, and smiled at Riku.

Reality set in, and I realized that we were no longer at our small little Island called Destiny, we were somewhere entirely new. The entire place was white and blinding. We were in a medium sized room. Riku and I were lying directly in the center with doors on either side of us. The door to the right of us slid open, and a black cloaked figure stepped into the room. He paused when he saw us, but pasted on past us. "Axel..." a single word slipped from my lips barely audible above a whisper. The hooded figure halted at this, he turned slightly toward me, his face hidden in darkness. I was trembling for memories lost; it was as if my body knew something that it refused to tell my conscious mind. I could no longer control my voice, it quivered in weakness "Axel?" it was as if I was watching a movie, unable to control the character's actions "is that you?" my body stood as the cloaked figure turned away. I moved forward to the cloaked figure, it had frozen in its place.

It was breathing heavily, it sounded almost like sobbing. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion "Where are we?" at this time Riku had placed himself by my side, protectively he held my hand. The black figure took a step or two closer to us, it towered over us. Riku tugged at my hand to get behind him, but I jerked my hand free. I stared into the space where a face was supposed to be on the cloak, trying to see anything. In defeat I took a step closer. "Who are you?" When it didn't answer again, I took one step closer, and got on my tip toes. I outstretched my arms until they reached the hood. The figure did not do anything but stand there, motionless, and breathing hard. I gently removed the hood, revealing yet another unfamiliar face. His head drooped, and I immediately backed away; it was the boy from my dream. His brilliant red hair floated past his shoulders, and his perodot eyes gleamed with sadness. Underneath his eyes were upside-down purple teardrop markings. I stared at the man with complete confusion "Who are you?" I nearly whispered again.

"So it's true what they say," He finally spoke "You've forgotten us...including Me." he chuckled a bit "and to think..." Suddenly, Riku grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, kissing me lightly on the cheek. This seemed to enrage the man, so I pulled away from Riku. "It's true, I have forgotten, but I remember some things, and if it's not that, then they're just dreams." I went to the man "So, if you'd be so kind, what is your name?" He looked as though I had thrown a thousand daggers into his heart, he seemed to be bored, yet he refused to speak or to look at me, or my general direction. "Axel..."he paused and looked me straight in the eyes; he lifted his hands to my face "Or as you would have called me, 'Linu'".

I was in shock. My eyes looked straight past him, into a world of nothingness, and despair. He began to speak, and I could no longer hear him, all I could do is feel, feel his hands pressed against my skin. I began to tune back in when he said "...when you left the last time, that's when I lost my heart..." his hands dropped from my face, and he stepped away."But it seems as though you've found your way back to me, but you've found another, not that I'd be able to 'love'. And to imagine, here of all places...they said that you'd eventually turn up here." I stared at him, in confusion. "No heart?" I was at a lack of words, and I hated my stupidity. "Yeah," he said solemnly "I'm not suppose to feel anything, not suppose to have emotion, but you enable me to do so." he glanced at Riku who had his arms crossed and was sneering at Axel.

"You seem much happier..." He grimaced. "With him" I nodded, and returned to Riku. "Look, I know I hurt you in the past, and I'm as sorry as I can be. You were the only girl I truly loved, and I gave up my heart so I wouldn't have to feel the pain, maybe it was selfish, but you seem to be doing fi..." he pause when he realized he had made me cry. I felt weak, and baby-ish, but everything had flooded back to me so quickly; Axel and our secret love affair. I ended up calling him 'Linu' as a code name, and it ended up being his nickname. We had to be quiet about being together because of the age gap, and because our family hated each other, sort of like Romeo and Juliette, except have Romeo be 5 years older than Juliette. He told me about the girl, Yuni, that I had seen him kissing and how, one way or another, he still regrets it to this day, because that's what made me run away from everything. He said he may have still had a heart if he hadn't been so stupid, but that was four years ago, not very long, but long enough to mature, and loose his heart.

Riku was disgusted, and he wasn't trying to hide it. I didn't blame him either, so I snuggled in close to him, watching the small remembrance of pain jump across Axle's face, but for some reason I didn't care. Riku was mine, and he had taught me how to love again, but was that only until I completely remembered my past, or was it truly forever? I kissed Riku straight on the lips in the middle of Axel talking, and Axel stood and poofed away into a dark mist. No longer did the thoughts of 'Linu', as I had called Axel when I was twelve, bother me. I believe I had moved on, I was young and naive, and I still am, but that's how life is, you're naive for your entire life, even after death I believe you'll never know everything. This time the darkness didn't swallow us whole, but the entirety of the white room allowed our sense to increase as we embraced and kissed, we refused to let go of each other, feeling as though we may loose one another if we let go.


	4. Chapter 4

I did it; I let Riku go I did it; I let Riku go. Not that night but much later, and what we feared had happened. We were pulled apart from within the darkness and I was alone. The numbness I felt was unreal, it was as if someone had stolen from my lungs. My eyes never seeing, my skin never feeling, all of my senses have failed me. I threw myself into this pit of nothingness to save him from myself. I walked around these new primacies like a phantom, a black shadow with no direction. Wrapped up in black from head to toe, blending in with everyone around me. Axel would check up on me from time to time, but it was as if I had become a nobody with a heart. I watched Riku from a distance watching him change and embrace his darkness as Maleficent fed him lies with a silver spoon. He gladly did her bidding without any thought. The Riku I had once known was simply gone. I began to shadow Zexion; he never seemed to mind since I was so silent. Maybe he felt as sorry as he could for me. His lack of heart made him shy, but nonetheless we kept good company in our silence. I'd wait for him while he did his dirty work, and when he was finished we would sit around staring at nothing in particular, sometimes each other. We just liked the each other's presence. Riku, when not tied up with Maleficent's biddings, would watch us watching each other. Envy radiated off of his every orifice; he hated me for leaving him. Why did I do it? Why would I leave someone who I knew I could always trust? Simple, because he was loosing his heart too, it was a selfish decision. Watching his heart dissolve from a distance was easier than wanting him to still love me with a shattered, unfixable, heart. I waited for the moment Maleficent would send Riku after me. Would she have him simply kill me, or would she have him rip my pathetic heart from my frail chest? The clock ticked as time raced on. I wondered about Sora, and if he had found Kairi yet. Were they happy, were they together? More importantly, would I ever see them alive again? Zexion watched me spiral into a world of my own darkness as depression ate away at my heart. Less and less did my ruby shine, but fade and tarnish to an ugly orange. Would it eventually glow black, just like the rest of the heartless? One night Zexion's did something unexpected. The sun had just set and we were sitting in our usual spots on a balcony faced toward a sea; I was sitting the edge with my legs dangling over the side of the railing. He was sitting with his back against a wall behind and to the left of me. Zexion stood, walked to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in, hugging me from behind in an awkward embrace. Once he let go I turned towards him staring in amazement. "I-I-I have no idea what just came over me," Zexion muttered "I just-" I hopped off the railing next to him, wrapped my arms around him, looked up at him, and for once I truly smiled. Zexion picked me up and spun me around in a circle like a little child I giggled in delight. He set me down and I embraced him once again. "Thank you," I said with true admiration "Thank you so much Zexion, I really needed that." It wasn't much, just the simplest of things make you realize that you are alive and still breathing even if it feels like you're breathing underwater. From that moment on I was my old self, I think I even saw a smile creep across Zexion's face once or twice, but it could have just been the light that night. It was just at the moment, but as the days and weeks passed I began to realize that I was missing something, something that was my entirety within itself; Riku. It seemed as if Riku had forgotten me all together. It's funny how the simplest thing as a tight embrace awakes one from the deepest of depression, because from then on I was no longer the walking dead. Riku had stayed loyally at Maleficent's side waiting for his next duty as her human pet. I could no longer watch from a distance, and that's when I realized how much of his heart was truly gone. I lazed around waiting for Riku to return from his usual deeds. He returned around midnight, I had fallen asleep, and the portal ripping though the air awoke me. The static made my hair go on end and sent shivers through my spine; something I would never become accustomed to. I gathered myself before he stepped through the electrifying portal, and there he stood in front of me staring straight through me. "Riku-"I was at a loss for words "You've changed" was all I could come out with. He nodded and stepped past me. I grabbed his left arm, and he froze with his back still to me. "What has happened to you Riku? She's lying to you and-" he snapped his arm from my shaking hands. "I don't want to hear it" his voice stern with hate "just leave me alone Miku, I don't need you anymore." "Don't need me?" my voice quivered like a child's lower lip "what do you mean?" "I just-" he sighed out of frustration "I just don't – just go away!" his back was still turned to me, but even from this angle I could tell that he was holding back his true feelings, and with his hands in strong fists, he stormed off leaving to wallow in my own suffering. Had Maleficent done this, or did he choose to do this on his own because I let him go first? It's still blurry as to why I left Riku in the first place. Was it the fading of his heart, or was it because I longed to see Sora and Kairi alive and well? No matter the reason, I had left Riku when he needed me most, or was that now? Maleficent was controlling his mind and his actions, and he wasn't his self any longer. Did I do this? 


End file.
